


The Man in the Gabardine Suit

by Sarah_248



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Fluff, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, M/M, Simon & Garfunkel reference
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_248/pseuds/Sarah_248
Summary: Au: reindeerjumperTran: SaTrong lúc Harry đợi Eggsy trở về từ một nhiệm vụ, nó không hề suôn sẻ như ngài mong đợi.May mắn thay, Eggsy luôn giúp ngài tránh khỏi những lời cáo trạng vụng về.





	The Man in the Gabardine Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Au's Note: Đây là fic Kingsman đầu tiên của tôi đó. Mong mọi người thích nó! Với lại, cảm hứng cho ý tưởng này đến từ Simon & Garfunkel - America (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W773ZPJhcVw)
> 
> Tran's Note:  
> Mình chỉ là Trans thôi nha.  
> *  
> Per thì mình xin rồi nhưng tác giả chưa trả lời (dịch chui)...  
> Nên đừng mang đi đâu nha ;;;;;;;;;;;  
> *  
> Chưa có beta đâu đó.  
> Chị gái beta mất tích rồi :)  
> Chúc các bạn vui vẻ :)
> 
> Link Gốc: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8863906

Harry Hart ngồi bên trong một quán cà phê ấm cúng tọa lạc trên Regent Street, chỉ cách một con ngõ từ tiệm may Kingsman. Đáng lẽ Eggsy sẽ gặp ngài tại đó—em ấy chỉ vừa trở về từ một nhiệm vụ ở Estonia, và bởi đây là ngày nghỉ của Harry, Eggsy đã hứa rằng sẽ đi gặp ngài sớm nhất có thể sau khi em ta bước xuống chiếc xe đưa đón của HQ. Thay vì quanh quẩn bên trong cửa hàng, thì Harry thích tự thưởng thức một cốc cà phê hơn. Đang là giữa tháng 12, những cơn gió lạnh buốt thổi dọc con đường một cách không ngừng nghỉ, và Harry mừng là mình đã đến đây với một đôi ủng ấp áp mà ngài đã vớ được ở nhà. Trên bàn đang đặt một cốc cà phê đen, cái đang chạm vào đầu ngón tay của ngài khi ngài đang chăm chú vào bức tranh lớn trên khung cửa sổ.

Tuyết đã bắt đầu rơi, và Harry nhìn xuống chiếc áo măng tô mà ngài đang mặc với một vài nếp nhăn trên đó. Lúc đó ngài đang vội rời khỏi căn nhà để gặp Eggsy—đúng giờ chưa bao giờ là thế mạnh của ngài cả-- Ngài cũng không có đủ thời gian để kiểm lại dự báo thời tiết trước khi đi. Ngài biết ở ngoài sẽ rất lạnh, nên ngài đã chọn một cái gì đó dày dặn hơn. Cám ơn trời, chiếc áo măng tô này đã giúp chặn đi những cơn gió buốt đang luồn lách qua những tòa nhà của thành phố London này, và giờ thì là trời đổ tuyết, nó hiệu quả ngang với việc thấm nước vậy.

Một cách lơ đãng, ngài nâng cánh tay lên để vuốt phẳng lại ve áo của mình, nó mất một lúc để chắc rằng chiếc cả vạt đan màu đỏ sòng nằm phẳng phiu ngay ngắn trên áo ngài. Harry đã bỏ chiếc mắt kính đặc vụ Kingsman xuống và đặt nó lên bàn khi ngài tới quán cà phê này, thầm lặng mong muốn sự bất ngờ khi nhìn Eggsy bước qua cánh của kia thay vì biết trước được sự hiện diện của em ấy qua đôi tròng kính. Cứ mỗi khi cái chuông nhỏ được gắn trên khung của rung nhẹ lên, Harry sẽ ngay lập tức hướng mắt tới cánh cửa ra vào để coi đó có phải là Eggsy hay không. Đến thời điểm hiện tại, Harry đang nhìn vào một quý bà trung niên, hai cô gái trẻ, một người thực tập đang phục vụ cà phê, và một cặp đôi đang khúc kha khúc khích ngồi xuống chỗ ngồi ngay cạnh ngài.

Để thoát ra một tiếng thở dài, Harry liếc nhìn ra bên ngoài khung cửa sổ một lần nữa, ngón tay ngài nhẹ nhàng chạy dọc theo đường viền của miệng ly cà phê. Ngài bắt chéo chân bên dưới bàn, tay còn lại của ngài gõ gõ trên bề mặt cứng rắn, tạo nên một giai điệu ngắt quãng trên chiếc bàn gỗ. Trở thành một điệp viên có nghĩa mặc dù bạn có đang trong ngày nghỉ đi chăng nữa, bạn cũng chẳng thể nào nghỉ ngơi hoàn toàn được. Cái cảm giác lúc nào cũng phải đề cao cảnh giác mọi lúc mọi nơi, và Harry không thể ngăn mình nghe lỏm cuộc nói chuyện của cặp đôi trẻ đang ngồi kế ngài được. Có vẻ họ là người Mỹ dựa theo giọng nói của mình, ở đâu đó gần bờ Đông Bắc, và rõ ràng họ đang thăm London vào một dịp nghỉ. Đối với Harry cậu trai đang trong mối quan hệ ấy đang du học tại London, và cô gái đang ôm cánh tay cậu ta là bạn gái, cô này tới đây để thăm cậu này.

Harry hướng tai mình về phía của họ trong khi mắt thì hướng ra ngoài cửa sổ. Tuyết đã ngừng rơi nặng rồi, và Harry đang tự hỏi lúc nào thì Eggsy sẽ đến. Cặp đôi kế ngài đang cười đùa và thầm thì, đầu họ chụm vào nhau. Ngay khóe mắt của mình, Harry thấy cậu chàng kia hôn nhẹ tránh của cô bạn gái, và ngài nhìn một dải đỏ ửng từ từ hiện lên trên gò má của cô. Harry không hề ngạc nhiên khi bản thân tự cong lên một nụ người—Ngay cả Harry cũng không thể miễn dịch được với đám hường phấn tim hồng tung tóe của mấy cặp đôi trẻ này.

Và giờ đây hai cái con người này đang nhìn nhau với cặp mắt sế súa vô cùng tận, và Harry cảm giác mình hơi muốn nôn vì điều này. Ngài giơ tay lên miệng và lịch sự ho một tiếng để kìm lại cái mong muốn kia, và điều này làm chàng trai kia nhìn về hướng của ngài. Tạch rồi, Harry tự nghĩ trong đầu khi mắt của họ lúng túng nhìn nhau. Ngài cười nhẹ với cậu ta, và cám ơn trời là cái tên này đã quay đi. Để tránh tình trạng xấu hổ sau này khi bị bắt tại trận, Harry một lần nữa hướng ánh nhìn ra ngoài khung cửa sổ kia.

Kiểm tra lại đồng hồ, ngài nhận ra có vẻ đến trễ hơn mong đợi của ngài. Trong mối quan hệ của bọn họ, người trậm trễ gần như luôn luôn là Harry. Đôi lúc Eggsy thấy nó khá dễ thương, những lần khác thì cậu thấy chẳng có gì đáng tức giận cả, nhưng cậu chẳng bao giờ trả thù bằng trò đến trễ cả. Lo lắng, ngài vớ lấy cái mắt kính để coi xem Merlin có tin gì về sự trở lại của Eggsy hay không. Ngài đeo nó lên mặt và giữ tay để bắt tín hiệu với Merlin. Trong vong chưa tới một giây, ngài nghe thấy giọng trầm đục của Merlin ngọ nguậy trong tai mình.

“Có gì không hả, Harry?”

“Chỉ hơi tò mò về sự trở về của Eggsy thôi.” Harry thì thầm, cố gắng để mình không quá đáng nghi ngờ.

Harry có thể nghe được tiếng gõ ở sau nền khi mà Merlin đang kiểm tra thông tin cho mình. “Thằng bé rời xe được một lúc rồi. Có thể sẽ đến chỗ ông trong ít phút nữa.”

“Cám ơn, Merlin.” Harry trả lời. “Oh, và một việc nữa. Ông có thể báo cho em ấy biết địa chỉ hiện tại của tôi chứ? Tôi nói với em ấy rồi, nhưng mà tôi không biết liệu rằng em ấy có thể nhớ được hay không.”

“Aye, được chứ.” Merlin trả lời. “Giờ thì tận hưởng ngày nghỉ của ông đê, ông bạn già ạ. Tôi có nhiều việc quan trọng cần phải giải quyết hơn là vòng vo tam quốc với hai người.”

Ngay sau đó, Merlin ngắt, và Harry lắc đầu. Tên khốn, ngài nghĩ thầm trong đầu khi mà ngài bỏ cặp kính xuống. Ngài chỉnh lại chiếc khuy măng sét trước khi xếp những ngón tay thon dài của mình lại với nhau trên mặt bàn. Cặp đôi cạnh ngài có vẻ im ắng hơn lúc trước, và Harry lại không thể ngăn bản thân liếc nhìn về hướng bên đó một lần nữa. Cả hai người bọn họ đều đang nhìn về phía Harry một cách đầy hứng thú, nhưng nhanh chóng điều chỉnh lại ánh mắt của mình khi ngài nhìn về phía họ. Họ không hề bắt đầu một câu chuyện nào nữa, cả hai chỉ ngắm ngía quán cà phê một cách đầy lúng túng. Harry nhếch môi cười, và rồi lại quay đầu về hướng cửa sổ.

Trong lúc ngài đợi cho Eggsy bước qua cánh cửa kia, Harry hướng tai mình khắp quán cà phê nhỏ này. Ngài có thể nghe được vài câu chuyện ngăn ngắn ở đây hay ở đó, nhưng chẳng có gì thú vị đối với ngài cả. Cái cặp đôi kế ngài lại bắt đầu thầm thì một cái gì đó, tay họ nắm lại với nhau trên mặt bàn, nhưng nó quá nhỏ để ngài nghe thấy bất cứ thứ gì. Chỉ đến khi Harry vô tình nghe thấy từ “cái áo măng tô” chạy dọc một phát trong quán cà phê. Ngài nhận ra giọng của cậu trai trẻ, và cô bạn gái của cậu đang cười nhỏ nhẹ.

“Anh ngiêm túc đấy, Stace ạ. Anh nghĩ ông bác kia là một tên điệp viên đó.”

“Tom, anh ngừng giùm em cái đi. Bác ấy chỉ là một bác già trung niên đang thưởng thức ly cà phê của mình thôi mà.”

“Đừng tin vào mắt mình như thế chứ-- Nó giống như trong cái bài hát của Simon & Garfunkel mà anh gửi em hồi tuần trước á. Anh thề luôn đó, cái áo măng tô đó….. đợi tí anh google nó cho em xem.”

Không cần quay đầu mình lại, Harry nhướng mắt mình về hướng họ, chỉ vừa đúng lúc để thấy cậu bạn trai nhanh chóng gõ tìm kiếm trên chiếc điện thoại cảu mình trong khi cô bạn gái dựa đầu mình trên vai của cậu ta để nhìn vào màn hình. Ngài có thể thấy được khuôn mặt sáng bừng của cậu khi đã tìm thấy được cái mà mình muốn.

“Ah! Thấy chưa? Ngay đây nè. Nó nhìn y chang như cái mà ông bác kia đang mặc luôn kìa.”

Cô nàng kia lại buông ra một tiếng cười nhẹ và nói, “Cái giề, rồi tiếp theo anh sẽ nói với em là cái nơ mà bác ấy đang đeo là một cái camera phỏng?”

“Không, nhưng bộ em không thấy lạ khi bác ấy chỉ đeo mắt kính lên rồi để tự nói chuyện với chính mình hả? Bác ấy còn không đọc báo nữa chứ. Bác ta chỉ…. Nói chuyện. Với bản thân. Nhưng chỉ khi bác ấy đeo kính thôi. Công nhận cái đó giùm anh đi mà, Stacy.”

Harry tự thấy đáng trách vì sự thiếu cảnh giác của bản thân. Chắc chắc nó phải kì lạ rồi, chính ngài còn thấy vậy mà. Ngài kiểm lại đồng hộ một lần nữa-- Sớm chừng nào hay chừng đó, Eggsy càng nhanh tới đây thì ngài càng nhanh chóng chánh được cái tình huống dở khóc dở cười này. Hoặc, nó có thể gọn hơn nếu ngài chỉ việc quăng tên này cho bên Chính Phủ.

“Tom, đừng có lố bịch như thế chứ.” Cô bạn gái tiếp tục với tiếng cười nhỏ. Harry cố liếc qua bên đó một cái, và điều mà ngài có thể nhìn thấy là giờ đây cậu bạn trai đang kéo những thông tin trên màn hình mình xuống khi mà cô nàng kia đang nhéo nhẹ má cậu.

“Cái nhẫn kia chắc chắn là một loại súng gây tê liệt nào đó. Thật chứ, thời nào rồi mà còn có người đeo nhẫ ngón út chứ? Thì còn có điệp viên, chứ ai vào đây nữa.”

Harry nhìn thấy cô bạn gái đảo mắt.

Đột nhiên, từ sau lưng ngài, Harry nghe được tiếng chuông cửa nhè nhẹ vang lên bên tai cùng một giọng nói quá đỗi quen thuộc, “Well, chào đó, người đẹp ơi. Đến đây thường xuyên hả?”

Harry cảm thấy tim mình muốn văng cmn ra ngoài khi ngài quay về phía giọng nói kia. Eggsy đang đứng đấy, khuôn mặt đỏ ửng lên vì lạnh và đang cười như một thằng dở hơi. Thằng bé có một vài mảnh tuyết đang rơi xuống từ mái tóc dày mượt của mình, và bờ vai của em ấy bị bao phủ bởi một lớp trắng xóa. Quanh cổ em ấy là chiếc khăn quàng mà Harry đã tặng vào Giáng Sinh năm ngoái—màu xanh, trùng với màu mắt xanh kia—và cũng trùng luôn với đôi găng mà em ấy đang tháo ra.

Chỉ vười đủ để Harry muốn khóc luôn rồi.

“Chào cưng.” Harry trả lời, với giọng tràn đầy cảm xúc. Eggsy hạ xuống môi ngài một nụ hôn nhẹ, và Harry cảm thấy như có luồng điện nào đó vừa chạy qua từng dây thần kinh của mình. Cái lạnh từ bên ngoài tỏa ra từ Eggsy, nhưng môi của em ấy thì lại ấm áp và mềm mại, uốn cong dưới bờ môi của Harry.

“Nhớ em chứ?” Eggsy thì thầm, khuôn mặt của em ấy chỉ cách ngài có vài inches mà thôi khi em ấy trao ngài thêm một nụ cười nhỏ, vừa đủ để thấy.

“Gần như không.” Harry đáp cùng với một cái nhếch môi.

Eggsy đi qua cái quầy ngay trước mặt Harry, mở tầm nhìn nhỏ cho ngài về phía cặp đôi kia. Giờ thì miệng của cậu trai kia đã đơ khi mà cậu nhìn giữa Harry và Eggsy, một cái nhìn chứa sự ngạc nhiên hoàn toàn hiện rõ trên mặt cậu. Còn cô gái thì đang cố giấu đi tiếng cười của mình sau bàn tay của mình khi mà cô nhướng người lên phía cậu trai và thì thầm, “Bác ấy là gay, Tom ạ. Chứ không phải một điệp viên hay gì sất.”

“Vậy,” Harry bắt đầu, chuyển hướng sự chú ý của mình về Eggsy. “Ta nghĩ chúng ta nên rời khỏi đây và đi uống một cái gì đó hơn nhỉ. Cái gì đó sẽ thật sự làm ấm lên ấy, và mạnh hơn, mạnh hơn nhiều ấy. Và tôi cũng muốn nghe về Estonia nữa.”

Eggsy ngưng cởi áo khoác của mình ra, một cánh tay của em ấy đã ở ngoài rồi và cánh còn lại vẫn còn đong đưa trong phần tay áo. Thằng bé nhìn ngài qua cái bàn và nói. “Ngài chắc chứ, tình yêu ạ? Em chỉ vừa đến đây thôi mà.”

“Chắc rồi. Với lại, em trễ, và cà phê của ta cũng đã lạnh rồi. Ta có thể có chút whiskey cũng được.”

Eggsy nhún vai và khoác lại cái áo khoác len lên cánh tay trần của mình. “Ổn với em thôi, Haz. Nhưng mà ngài trả tiền nha.” Harry nhìn Eggsy một cái—Eggsy biết là ngài ghét cái biệt danh đó lắm, và Eggsy cười lại với ngài bằng một nụ cười ngốc nghếch trước khi chuồn khỏi cái ghế kia.

“Ta phải trả cho cái này nhanh đã. Rồi sẽ gặp em ở cửa ra vào.” Harry nói, trượt tay ra đằng sau để kéo cái áo khoác của chính mình lên.

Trước khi Eggsy đi ra cánh cửa, em ấy vòng tay qua cái eo thanh mảnh của ngài và đặt một nụ hôn đàng hoàng lên ngài. “Trời ạ, em nhớ ngài đến phát điên đi được.” Em ấy nói, và Harry không thể ngăn mình cười nhẹ với em ấy.

“Ta cũng nhớ em lắm, cậu bé của ta ạ. Và giờ thì, để ta trả tiền để rồi chúng ta có thể đi nào.”

Eggsy nháy mắt với ngài một cái và bước về phía cánh cửa, nhìn phía sau vai mình khi rời đi. Harry phủi tay với cậu ta, đuổi yêu con người đó ra cửa.

Khi áo khoác đã khoác trên vai, Harry xoay người lại đặt tiền cho cốc cà phê và ít tiền boa trên bàn. Sauk hi đặt tiền bên dưới chiếc cốc, ngài xoay người lại và đối mặt trực tiếp với bàn của cặp đôi trẻ vẫn đang ngồi kia. Ngài cao hơn cả hai người, và cô gái cứ phải ngước lên để nhìn ngài. Harry thở vào một hơi thật ngắn gọn, rồi nhướng người về phía trước một chút để nói chuyện trực tiếp với cậu bạn trai.

“Rất xin lỗi vì đã để cậu thất vọng, nhưng tôi không phải là một điệp viên. Chỉ gay hơn một Judy Garland đang hát thôi….. nhưng tôi có thể thấy rằng có vẻ giọng của tôi đã làm cậu nghĩ tôi hơi nghiêm túc hơn thì phải.” Xong rồi, ngài quay qua cô gái và nhẹ nhàng đặt tay mình lên cô. “Và tôi không đeo nơ, thân yêu ạ. Đây là một chiếc cà vạt đan, thắt trông vẻ thanh lịch hơn trong cách thắt Windsor.” Rồi ngài gật nhẹ đầu và cười với hai người đó một cái, và xoay gót về hướng của Eggsy. Ngài không thể ngăn được cái mỉm cười trên khuôn mặt ngài ngay lúc này—Biểu cảm trên khuôn mặt cặp đôi kia là vô giá.

Khi ngài đến bên Eggsy tại cánh cửa, một cánh tay của ngài vòng qua eo Eggsy (Tận hưởng hơi ấm tỏa cứng cáp tỏa ra từ cậu bên dưới tay ngài một cách thầm lặng) và nói, “Chúng ta đi chứ?”

Eggsy nhìn ngài với vẻ khó hiểu trên khuôn mặt của cậu khi mà cả hai bước ra khỏi quán cà phê. “Chuyện đó là sao vậy?” Eggsy nói, liếc nhìn lại cặp đôi kia.

“Em còn quá trẻ để hiểu. Simon và Garfunkel là thuộc về cái thời mà trước khi em sinh ra lâu rồi.”

Eggsy gửi cho ngài một nụ cười tinh nghịch và nói, “Điều đó có thể đúng, nhưng em hoàn toàn đủ tuổi cho mấy việc khác nha.”

Harry nhìn xuống hướng của cậu và nhướng đôi lông mày để tỏ sự đồng ý.

“Hay là bỏ qua vụ đi uống đi và về nhà của ngài?” Eggsy tiếp tục, dựa người mình vào cái ôm của Harry.

“Nghe có vẻ như là một kế hoạch tuyệt vời đấy, cậu bé của ta. Thật là một kế hoạch tuyệt vời đấy.”


End file.
